<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys In Dresses by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573344">Boys In Dresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my DL server Bingo Card prompt: Roaring 20s. </p>
<p>Truth be told, struggled on this one, then I remembered flapper dresses and drag existed, and now here we are!</p>
<p>Set in a Poly!Queen AU (hence the shared flat they have in this and my other Poly!Queen fics), sometime around in 1974 because...because lol, I have no good reason except wanting to toss this in that year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dork Lovers Server Challenges</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys In Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only the four of them, but Freddie had insisted on a theme, dressing up, and to do it up as much as they could afford. </p>
<p>And they did still have a few bits of vintage left over from the clothing stall. That it fit any of them was pure luck. </p>
<p>But perhaps the best luck, was that there were four flapper-styled dresses. </p>
<p>“This is too short on me,” Brian said. “Not made for a tall anyone, this dress.” </p>
<p>“You look lovely,” Freddie protested. “It’s just us in here anyway, show off!” </p>
<p>“Feel like I’m showing off an awful lot,” Brian blushed, and tried to push the beaded hem to cover more of him. </p>
<p>“No more than the rest of us,” Freddie said. “And besides, we’ve literally seen each other naked. I think being in a short dress is barely anything after that!” </p>
<p>“You aren’t wrong,” Brian said, but still his hands tugged a bit at the dress.</p>
<p>Freddie had been fighting with his hose, but yanked it off and reached out for Brian’s hand instead. “You can change, if you’d like. This is all for fun, but I want you comfortable.” </p>
<p>“I think I’ll be alright,” Brian said, walking over to grab and squeeze Freddie’s hand. “Need to get used to it, is all.” </p>
<p>“If at any point you want to change, you do so, okay?” Freddie asked gently. “And you don’t have to do any part of this you don’t want to.” </p>
<p>“I’m okay, really,” Brian said. “Ready for you to do up my make up next.” </p>
<p>“Sit!” Freddie motioned to the chair near his. “My hose can wait.” </p>
<p>“There’s a run in them already, isn’t there?” </p>
<p>Freddie sighed. “I swear, they hear you thinking that you fear a run in them, and one...appears. Like magic.” </p>
<p>Brian giggled, holding himself still as Freddie set to his eyeliner. “You could go without them. Like you said, it’s only us.” </p>
<p>“That’s a good point,” Freddie remarked. “You think I’d be okay without it?” </p>
<p>“Beautiful, with or without it,” Brian replied, blinking as Freddie finished up. “Now, remind me not to rub my eyes five minutes from now, when I forget I’m wearing make up.” </p>
<p>Freddie laughed, and shook his head. “Shall we check on the other two?” </p>
<p>In the other bedroom, Roger was fussing with his own hose, and John appeared slightly stuck in getting his dress down and on completely. </p>
<p>“Manly shoulders,” Freddie tsked, carefully pulling John’s dress down. “But you look gorgeous.” </p>
<p>John waved away the compliment. “Don’t need to lie to make me feel pretty.” </p>
<p>“Not lying, and you are pretty, if you want to be,” Freddie said. “Though most days you’re the most masculine one in the room, if I’m honest.” </p>
<p>Roger scoffed, and yanked the hose off of his legs. “No one should have to wear that, I’ve decided. What a useless invention.” </p>
<p>“A run?” Freddie asked. </p>
<p>“What else?” Roger rolled his eyes. “Barely had even touched it, and there one was!” </p>
<p>“Give up on it,” Freddie advised. “That’s why Brian had me do, and his advice was good. Also, your legs are lovely.” </p>
<p>“Shut it,” Roger said, sticking out his tongue. “Don’t look at them, you’ll be blinded!” </p>
<p>“Is there a point to this party?” John asked as he swished the skirt of his dress, seemingly chuffed at the sound of the beads as the moved with the fabric. </p>
<p>“Is there a point to any party, really?” Freddie asked right back as he led them into the living room. </p>
<p>“Birthdays,” Brian replied.</p>
<p>“Anniversaries,” John added. </p>
<p>“Funerals are sort of a party,” Roger remarked. “Maybe not a happy one, but if you wanted, you could have streamers at one.” </p>
<p>“Is that a note to take down for your funeral someday, Rog?” Brian asked. </p>
<p>“Not for you,” Roger scoffed. “I’ll outlive you.” </p>
<p>“You don’t know that,” Brian said. “And I’ll put money on it that I outlive you instead.” </p>
<p>“In these heels?” Roger asked as he nearly tumbled off of them, grabbing Brian to stay upright. “Maybe.” </p>
<p>“You could take them off,” John noted. He hadn’t even attempted any of the heels in the closet, and was happily barefoot. Though he had managed to get his hose on without a single snag or run. </p>
<p>“I’m trying to dedicate myself to the spirit of things here,” Roger said. “Would ladies in the 20s have kicked their shoes off at the slightest inconvenience? I bet not!” </p>
<p>“You can’t let go of me, can you?” Brian chuckled, wincing at Roger’s firm grasp on his arm. </p>
<p>“That’s neither here nor there,” Roger said sharply, taking a tentative step forward. </p>
<p>He screeched as Brian dipped down and scooped him up, managing the last few feet to the couch with him in a bridal carry. </p>
<p>“You don’t look heavy,” Brian huffed as he dropped down by Roger. “Looks are deceiving.” </p>
<p>“Just because your bony ass can’t fill out your dress...” </p>
<p>“It’s not meant to be filled out, I don’t think,” Brian protested. “Freddie, back me up on this.” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter either way,” Freddie said softly. “We have food, drink, and the evening to ourselves. What are we going to celebrate for tonight?” </p>
<p>“Thought the party didn’t have to have a point?” John smiled as he dropped himself onto Roger’s lap. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t need a point, but it does need a thing to celebrate,” Freddie replied. “They’re different.” </p>
<p>“Are they?” John continued, then laughed as Roger swatted at him. “Alright then. We could celebrate...well...” </p>
<p>“...I had a wonderful sandwich last week,” Roger said. </p>
<p>“That’s not enough,” Brian scoffed. “Though I did find this bookshop a month ago that is worthy of celebration, and remind me to take you there soon, Rog, you’d love it too.” </p>
<p>John looked thoughtful. “We’re not dead.” </p>
<p>“Is that your suggestion for what we ought to celebrate?” Freddie asked gently. </p>
<p>John nodded. </p>
<p>“That is certainly something,” Freddie said. “In addition to the sandwich, and the bookshop, and I thought we could maybe throw in our albums-” </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a good one” Roger grinned. “We should have thought of that.” </p>
<p>“Some might even say it could have been the first thing we listed, in regards to something to celebrate,” Freddie continued. </p>
<p>“I think mine ranks somewhat higher,” John noted. “Have to be alive to make an album, usually.” </p>
<p>“Usually?” Brian asked, somewhat concerned. </p>
<p>John only smiled in reply. </p>
<p>“To life then,” Freddie declared. “And our music, and also that one bookshop which I do hope you’ll take me to as well, Brian-” </p>
<p>Brian nodded. “We’ll make it a group trip.” </p>
<p>“And Roger’s sandwich,” Freddie finished. “Was it really that good?” </p>
<p>Roger smiled. “It was. Expensive as all get out, at that stupid little shop down the street. But damned if they don’t deserve the money for it.” </p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Freddie said. “Shall we open up the drinks and make it a proper toast.” </p>
<p>John blushed. “Take the second bottle.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Freddie asked as he made his way to the champagne bottles at the table, only to smirk. “You bitch! That’s how you got into those hose so easily!” </p>
<p>“I only had a bit,” John giggled. “It was pure coincidence it helped me get these things on. And I didn’t help any with the dress, I’m sure you’ll remember...” </p>
<p>“I wonder,” Freddie murmured. “Shall we do an experiment, after our toast?” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Three bottles of champagne later, multiple pairs of hose, and four hours later, the experiment had proven a failure. John was apparently the only one who magically benefitted from being slightly tipsy while pulling on hose, as the rest of them lay on the floor, laughing at the ruined hose around them. </p>
<p>“Still science though,” Brian giggled, and held up a piece of paper. “I wrote it all down! We could publish it...in a paper...” </p>
<p>“Wait,” Roger mumbled. “What’s our control group though?” </p>
<p>Brian groaned. “Fuck.” </p>
<p>“Does it really matter,” Freddie mused. “As long as we all had fun? I know I have.” </p>
<p>“But science-” Brian started, then paused. “Well. I did have fun. But I don’t think I can sit up right now.” </p>
<p>“No rush,” John said, a leg lifted up and laying on the edge of the couch as he lolled his head lackadaisically from side to side. “I’m fine down here, frankly. Comfortable. Just like dresses. Why don’t we wear them more often?” </p>
<p>“That,” Freddie said. “Is a whole discussion. But I don’t feel up for it, so I’ll settle to say that we should wear them more often. There would be no harm in drag on stage, for that matter...” </p>
<p>“I like it,” Roger said, and reached for the papers Brian had in his hand. “Bring those over, we can write it out...plan to do it, what sort of dresses, all that, c’mon!” </p>
<p>They wouldn’t remember all what they had planned (and not all of their notes would make sense) by the next morning, but Freddie would deem the party a success. </p>
<p>And one plan for sure would stay in place: parties each month consisting of just the four of them, where they could dress in drag, let loose, and get absolutely nothing done together, in the best way possible. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>